Valentine's Day Chocolate
by natsukileeRKOlover
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto Like eachother secretly. And well Valentine's day rolls around and Sasuke has a plan to make Naruto his. They spend a good night of Cuddly...gooey love?


_**A TorturedTourniquet beta**__  
I know even more a random oneshot by yours truly, but as a gift for a really Koolers of a fan named __**XxxblackpearlxxX **__I'm writing a sweet mushy oneshot about our two favorite boys! Yay! I was oddly in the mood to write anyway.  
So here is my out-of-scratch Valentine's day oneshot!! Wo0p! hope you don't mind my soccer stuff in here :D_

**Disclaimer:** I will never have Naruto!!! Shoot I don't even own any naruto stuff (I'm so deprived lol sad I know) also I ain't gotz no ownership of any media referenced things, like the Habitat, the various bands mentioned, and Axe. Anyways you lawyers best stay awayz from me cuz I know the ancient fighting technique 'slap-a-puto-kick yo arse!' lol j/k  
**Warning:** This is a yaoi oneshot guess what happens. BEWARE of cuddly, ...gooey love? And yes I know Valentine's Day is on a saturday but I made it friday in this.

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto sighed as he stared out the window at the low setting sun behind the towering city buildings. Tommorow was Valentine's Day. Not really a favorite holiday for him. He kind of found no point. Why was it only on one day that it was allowed to say _I love you_ and give someone lovely things? Then again, he did love getting stuff.

Pushing away from the window, Naruto turned towards his guardian, Umino Iruka. He was a slightly muscled man with sun-kissed skin. A scar was slashed over his nose, somehow just making him even more handsome. Naruto gave him a cheezy grin. Iruka rolled his eyes. "What?" he asked already knowing Naruto wanted something.

Naruto stepped over to the table, glancing briefly at the homework pages Iruka was correcting for his class tomarrow. "Ne, can I go out tonight with my friends?"

Iruka looked up at his adopted 17 year old. Like always he felt the urge to go full on scary mother-hen mode but pulled back a bit. "Who's going exactly and where?"

"Kiba, Shino, Lee, Neji, Shikamaru, Chouji, Sasuke..." The blonde smirked. He already knew how Iruka was. Of course the older would say yes. He just liked to know the details. Naruto scratched his cheek and looked away from his father-figure. "I don't know where. Kiba called earlier and asked me to join them in the park at 6. We're probably gonna go to the arcade or go to the indoor soccer joint."

Looking at those amazingly blue eyes and that jutted out bottom lip and Iruka was giving in like a 80-year-old's hip. "Fine," the brunette sighed and waved his hand in dismissal. "But tomorrow is a school day I want you home by ten, okay?"

Naruto didn't even give Iruka a good thanks. Instead he practically teleported into his room swapped clothes so he was in a pair of washed out denim jeans and an orange t-shirt that read "Don't do crack it's bad" in black text, with the picture of a plummer with his butt crack showing. Iruka hated that shirt, though he secretly found it amusing. After applying some gel to his almost blinding blonde locks, he grabbed his brown leather jacket and headed for the door outside. He waved to Iruka with a grin and slipped on his trashed Vans before leaving.

The mid-February air was a bit cool, to be expected after the crap load of snow they received this winter. Naruto didn't care though. Winter always reminded him of a trip he took when he was twelve with Kakashi (Iruka's boyfriend) and his 2 best friends Sakura and Sasuke, where he met a movie star and got her autograph. Ah, good old memories.

Naruto hastily dressed the jacket and sprinted toward the park. Thank God the park was only a hop skip away from his apartment building. It was ten of six p.m. when he got the usual part of the park that he and his friends hung out at, the field near the carosel. Almost everyone was there by the time he got there. The only one missing was his best friend. Sasuke was probably getting harassed by his older brother again, as usual.

"Hey guys!" Naruto grinned as he panted from the jog.

Shikamaru gave a half-hearted nod of hello. He's so lazy and, weird thing was, he was proud of it. Lazy and genius, some people, geez. The others managed heys and wazzups. Well, except Kiba, he practically raped Naruto to the grass, jumping on his back. "What took you so long?!" He barked.

Naruto sweatdropped at his old friend. "It's not even six yet, believe it!" Naruto replied. Kiba hopped of his back and started to snicker. That was when Naruto noticed that his scruffy friend's dog wasn't with them which was a shocker. "Where's Akamaru?"

"Had to keep him home, My momz got mad at me the other night when she got that call from the arcade saying I snuck him in," Kiba pouted a bit. (A/N kiba says Momz as in his mother, singular, it's just a ghetto accent)

Then a voice came from behind the group of guys (who were all shaking there head at Kiba). It was frigid like the air, collected like every word was measured perfectly to fit into a teasing tone. "If you didn't let the dog play DDR no one would've told the manager and he wouldn't have called your mother, Inuzuka."

A chill ran up naruto spin like fire. He turned around and his breath caught slightly. No one noticed even though the breath was a bit visible in the early night, except for Shikamaru, who gave a small smirk. Naruto forced himself not to blush as he looked over Sasuke. The rave was clad in dark skinny jeans (not sagging at the butt thankfully), a vintage Metallica t-shirt, and an open Alesana hoodie. That silky black hair was the way it always was, long bangs and pushed up in the back vaguely resembling a duck-butt. (TourniquetNote: Sasuke's an emo boy?!?! That made my night, no lie.)(A/n He always was lol)

Naruto gulped, the strange feeling forming in his throat. Uchiha Sasuke was his Best friend and crush. Naruto was bi, his freinds knew already, so when the blonde told them last year they went on like it was old news. What they didn't know was really Naruto was only gay for Sasuke. But in all fairness, a lot of guys would turn gay for a night just to get a hit at the unbelievably good looking Uchiha. (T/N: I lied. This part made my night. But the emo boy is pretty close.)

Naruto, though, wasn't lustful of Sasuke. He loved the kid. That cocky smirk and charming etiquette mixed with sarcastic remarks. They'd known each other forever, since Naruto moved to Konoha with Iruka when he was 5. From what the Uzumaki teen knew, the only person who knew of his feelings for his best friend was Sakura. The only reason she knew was because she tortured it out of him when he stopped asking her out in 9th grade. It only took Naruto a while to really figure out his own feelings.

"Not my fault Akamaru likes to dance!" Kiba barked at the Uchiha, snapping Naruto from his thoughts.

"Even worse, he beat you, Kiba," Shino pointed out at he leaned against a tree. (T/N: XD Kiba lost to a dancing _dog_?! Priceless!) The guy was wearing his sunglasses. Don't be fooled he's not blind but he sure as hell always wears sunglasses like he expects a blinding light to blind everyone at any moment.

The group laughed at Kiba, who growled. "He learned from watching me okay!" he said trying to defend himself.

Nobody paid him mind as they started to randomly chat about school that day and Kakashi's recent excuse for being tardy to his own class.

Then after a minute of Kiba brooding and small talk amongst the others, Naruto decided to ask a question. "So what are we doing today?"

"We're going to 'the Hab'," Neji spoke up. His face passive. The Habitat was the indoor soccer place a few blocks away. Since it was Thursday the place was probably empty, only having a few patrons at the TV room above the courts.

Finally Lee joined in the conversation. He was quite tonight which was starting to get to Naruto a bit. "Then shall we be off!" he said pumping a fist in the air. "The game awaits our powerful youth!"

* * *

The field played 5 on five. Gaara and his brother Kankuro had joined the guys at _The Hab_. It only seemed right since they worked there part time.

The game was tied 4-4, with Only 3 minutes left. The shirts team consisted of Naruto (mid-fielder, he liked to touch the ball as much as he could), Kiba (defence), Lee (foward), Chouji (defence) and Gaara as the goal-keeper. Then there was the skins team. The only reason they even got to be skins was that since there were no little kids there at the time, the dress code wasn't that reenforced. Skins had Sasuke (foward), Neji (mid-fielder), Kankuro (defence), Shino (defence) and Shikamaru as goalie. That lazy bumb. It was such a simple team setup.

The ref blew the whisle and Sasuke kicked the ball back towards Neji. Naruto sprinted to the long-haired bruntte, trying really hard not to look at Sasuke. Seriously, it was his luck that Sasuke got skins. Not only a distration, but a hot one at that.

Naruto stole the ball as Neji tried to dribble to the goal. The blonde mid-fielder passed to his foward. Lee faked out the on-coming Sasuke and Slammed the ball towards the skins' goal. Luckily for Shika since he was barely awake, the neon red ball hit just over head, against the netting. The ball bounced back towards Naruto, but a flash of pale skin headed the ball before Naruto could.

Sasuke smirked at him before jogging backwards to get a pass from his left defender Kankuro. The Suna raised 17 year old passed the ball to the awaiting raven. Sasuke ran for the shirts' goal faking out Kiba and Chouji, but Naruto backed him into the wall. Naruto was so concentrated on the game as to not look at Sasuke's sweaty flushed toned Body-

**Focus!**

Naruto managed to kick the ball away from Sasuke and run it down the field. The clock was winding down quick, less then a minute left. But, the blonde wasn't discouraged. He dodged Shino and gained speed as he could sense Sasuke behind him, calling out to his defence for help.

In just the perfect position the kitsune shot the ball for the upper left corner of the black netted goal. shikamaru Jumped up to reach the red sphere but it slipped right above his fingers. Shikamaru fell to the fake field just as the buzzer went off ending the second half.

Naruto turned on his heel and sprinted the length of th feild to his team doing a classic move. His finger wagged in the air, as if scolding the non-believers of his talent. The make-shift crowd, which was of a few people in the TV room, cheered from the balcony. He smirked at the exhausted Sasuke before going to his teams box to the side.

With a good old drink (well chug) of water and Naruto was good as new.

His teamates were slouching on the benches and relaxing thier tired bodies. Naruto spared a glance at the equally tired team to his left, in their own box. They were putting back on their shirts and emptying their bottle of water. An indoor soccer game involved more running then outdoor and since there were no substitutes to pick from, if you got tired in the game you had to deal. Naruto loved how his friends never wussied the game by giving time-outs to go to the bathroom or anything. They were pretty competitive in the game.

Naruto caught himself staring at Sasuke, who was pulling his shirt down. How that man could play in skinny jeans was amazing. How that man could man could play well in skinny jeans was even better of an amazement. They all played with jeans on since they didn't bring gear. Again dress code wasn't really being enforced that night.

Sasuke caught the stare of blue eyes himself and looked up at the blonde. He gave his signature smirk, but it was different. It held a hit a smile, something only Naruto could catch. Gaara came up and started to talk to Naruto, snapping him from looking at the smirking Uchiha.

The raven's lips twitched downward when his best friend turned to talk to the red-head, Gaara. But, before anyone saw the frown, he plastered his passive look on.

Sasuke's heart drummed in his ears as he thought of the last few minutes of the game. Naruto was so close to him in that rounded corner of the field, when he got cornered against the wall. Sasuke could still smell that scent of Axe and ramen. The smell of Naruto always intoxicated him.

How long could he keep his feelings hidden? Sasuke had loved Naruto since their first game together during gym. That was when they were in the 2nd grade. Not like Sasuke ever told anyone. The only one who knew was Sakura. But she knew because she caught him writing '_Naruto Uchiha_' in the margin of his notebook in the 5th grade. It was only in fifth grade that he realized his love for Naruto was more then just brotherly love. He was in love with the dumbass blonde he called his best friend.

Although, Sasuke already had a plan. He would tell Naruto how he felt. And as long as Naruto was happy in life it didn't matter if Naruto rejected him and he secret love. Sasuke wasn't homo or hetero, dang he wasn't a-sexual and most definitely not transgender. He was plain old Naruto-sexual. Tomorrow for Valentine's Day he would ask Naruto out. He gave a short prayer to God in hope.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes as he caught Sasuke glance at Naruto's ass with an almost invisible blush (that could count as being flushed from the game). Yeah, the raven was being discreet, but what do you expect from a genius like Shikamaru. Of course he would notice.

Neji gave him a questioning look when the lazy boy sighed. "What?"

"Those two," shika replied and tilted his chin in front of him towards the raven and fox.

Neji nodded and gave a snort like laugh of agreement. "They are so blind to destiny."

Another eye roll from Shikamaru. "Troublesome."

* * *

Naruto stuffed his school books in his locker, thinking about last night. After the game they passed by the arcade. The highlight of the night happening when the manager searched Kiba for Akamaru, which he was still grumbling about, muttering phrases like 'rape'.

At the end of the school day, Naruto leaned his side against the blue lockers beside his. He took a moment to read each Valentine he got that day. He was really looking in vain for something from Sasuke, not really expecting a val-o-gram, but minorly hoping.

He stuffed the tiny cards into his locker with a smirk. Alot of girls found him cute and date-potental, but he only had eyes for Sasuke.

Speaking of which... Naruto's cell phone vibrated in his pocket and when he checked the caller idea he saw the raven's name.

After flipping open his cell he read the text, his heart pounding hard in his chest. _Dobe, since I no u have nothing to do l8ter and I have fangrlz 2 avoid, let's go somewhere l8ter_'

Naruto felt insulted at Sasuke's abrupt conclusion that he had nothing to do, which he didn't. But he also had to laugh. Sasuke still sucked at texting.

'_ur an ass, teme... fine_' Naruto texted back.

Instantly another text came in and it read : _good dobe. My house. l8ter._

There was no point in texting back. Sasuke's word was final, for every conversation. Now Naruto started feeling anxious. He had a "date" with Sasuke at the other's house, and had no idea what to wear! (A/N ::twitch:: that's what he's nervous about?)

* * *

Fixing his semi-dress shirt, Naruto rang the Uchiha house door bell. He was a bundle of nerves. By the look of the drive way, Sasuke was the only one home. Naruto sure had to keep a good grip on his control. Who knows what he would do to Sasuke if didn't?

Sasuke answered the door and felt his heart skip a beat. Naruto looked so good at that moment. The fitting button-down white shirt and pair of faded jeans looked amazing on him. Sasuke smirked back, trying hard not to jump the kitsune.

"Hey," Naruto said. He walked in without invitation. He practically counted the Uchiha house like a second home anyways. Not that Sasuke's parents liked that too much.

"Hn," was Sasuke's reply as he shut the door.

Naruto plopped on the cream colored leather couch, making use of the relaxing furniture. "So what are we dateless guys doing tonight?" he asked with a goofy smirk.

Sasuke gave a snort-like laugh before sauntering into the kitchen. Naruto followed him with a confused look, eyes narrowed and lips pursed. Or that could be his thinking face too, who knew? After a minute of Sasuke still being in the kitchen, Naruto decided to follow.

To his amazement, Sasuke was stirring a big bowl of... chocolate? (T/N: So that's why you asked me how to make chocolate...)(A/N Lmao yeppers!)

Naruto took the time to commit the image to memory. This was priceless. The high all mighty Uchiha Sasuke was making Chocolate and with an apron on at that. The blonde began to snicker.

Sasuke sent him and evil glare before turning back to the work at hand. He set the bowl down on the counter and took the wax paper he already set up next to him. He could feel Naruto walk closer to him, but tried to ignore it. _Stick to plan_ he reminded himself.

"Oi...are you making Chocolate?" Naruto asked, stiffling a chuckle. He didn't even know what was so amusing. If anything Sasuke in an apron was sexy.

"Hn," Sasuke smirked when he dipped a finger in the gooey substance. In all truth, he was really into sweets but if he wanted to seem sexy to the kitsune a few feet away he would have to pull this off. Even if he knew he was sexy already (A/N narcasist, sigh). Slowly he brought the chocolate covered finger to his mouth and slid his tongue almost painfully slow up the length.

Naruto blushed and tried to take his eyes away from the sight. Tried, being the key word here. He mentally groaned when Sasuke slipped the finger in his mouth and suck gently on it. Oh, how much Naruto would have tloved to be that finger right now. _This is torture!_ He thought with a small frown.

Sasuke shifted his eyes to Naruto and saw the frown. Pulling out the finger from his mouth with a pop he gave Naruto a concerned look. "You okay dobe?" He asked.

A stupid grin replaced the frown on Naruto's face. "Hai," He said. Quickly he thought of a subject change and used the back-stabbing chocolate to his favor. (A/N the chocolate didn't do anything to you!) With his casual blank look Naruto spoke. "Why are you making chocolate? I thought girls make chocolate for Valentine's Day and gave it to the kid they like?"

Sasuke spared him a look before turning back to the bowl in front of him. And for a moment he actually thought he was getting a reaction to his moves from his best friend. "Wow, a baka like you actually knows something other then flavors of ramen and that thing you call _Sexy no jutsu_ from when you cross dressed last Halloween," Sasuke chided. Lord knows how Sasuke even survived Halloween last year with Naruto in a naughty school girl outfit. Damn that blonde and his pervy little cousin Konohamaru for giving the kitsune the idea.

Naruto gave an annoyed face at his crush then chuckled. "I know a lot of things, Dattebyo!"

"Hn," Sasuke smirked. He knew naruto was smart, just a bit slow at times. The blonde didn't like to think at all. "Haha was making it before my dad suprised her with a date," Sasuke explained with a sigh. He looked at the chocolate only for a second before coming to a decision.

"Wow, your dad took your mom out," Naruto smirked. "Thank God you room isn't next to theirs or you'll be hearing-"

Naruto's perverted and mildly disturbing joke came to a complete hault when a slick line of rich brown goop crossed his face. His amazingly blue eyes grew wide and he looked up at the smirking culprit. "What the hell?"

Sasuke snickered as he dipped his finers in the chocolate again. The goop slowly dripped from his hand when he lifted it from the bowl. Then, with a flick of a wrist Sasuke sent the chocolate at the Blonde a few feet away from him. This time the chocolate landed like another whisker like scar.

With an open mouth in disbelief, Naruto was ready to retaliate. He took quick steps to the bowl of Chocolate and dipped his pointer finger in. Sasuke watched with well hidden amusement. But that amusement faded slightly when Naruto Began to write his name on Sasuke's face with the chocolate.

Sasuke gave the Blonde a challenging smirk. He slid his hand across Naruto's face, chocolate smearing the already sweat striped face.

"It's on now, Teme, dattebyo!"

With that each boy cupped as much goopy chocolate in thier hands. They splattered the gunk on eachother. The substance hit them, the floor, the counters, whatever was in a small reach of their target. Naruto and Sasuke ran out of ammo at the same time and tried to get more. But this came to no avail, because when they both stepped closer, they both slid on a puddle of chocolate and went falling to the floor.

Naruto blushed when he saw and felt the postion he was in. Sasuke was on top of him, face and neck covered in streaks of chocolate. _Back stabbed by the chocolate again!_ Naruto cried to himself.

Sasuke looked down at Naruto's cute face and just wanted to eat him up. Which is technically what he did. His long slick tongue licked a tender trail across Naruto's chocolatey cheek. Naruto felt a lose for breath as he strained to watch the tongue. This wasn't good, if Sasuke felt the bulge growing in his pants right now... Wait!! Better yet what is Sasuke doing?!

"S-sasuke?" Naruto stuttered. He tried to look away. Again, tried being the keyword.

The raven threw everything he had planned out the window. The confession and all was lost now, because he just couldn't help himself now. His tongue moved to pouty lips and he licked them. Naruto gasped allowing his mouth to open, which Sasuke took advatage of.

Thier lips seemed to have meshed with each other perfectly. Even if it did take Naruto a second to realize Sasuke was kissing him and that his tongue was in Naruto's mouth. The lock broke when Naruto need air. This was getting way too confusing for him, not that he really minded. But you know he would like to at least understand what's happening.

"Sasuke, don't kiss me just 'cause your lonely on Valentine's Day," Naruto said, trying to laugh off the frown forming on his features.

Sasuke stared right into those blue hues like it was life or death.

And somehow the look in Sasuke's eyes answered every single question in Naruto's feeble mind in an instant. "You...?"

Sasuke turned his face away waiting for his rejection. He tried to get up but a harsh tug on his now dirty t-shirt and he was even more closer to Naruto's body then previous. He looked back at Naruto in question. "What are you-"

But since revenge was sweet, Naruto cut Sasuke off, but instead of throwing chocolate at the raven, he kissed him, fiercely.

Not a moment to late Sasuke joined in the kiss, adding 2 and 2 together without needing Naruto to explain his actions.

This kiss ran longer then the first and it was starting to bruise a little. Naruto took a long breath to re-fill his deprived lungs. His eyes locked with Sasuke's and he grinned. "How long have you...?" Naruto asked not really finishing the question since it was still a little surreal to say.

Sasuke smiled. "A long time."

"Same here," Naruto gave an airy laugh. "How could we have never noticed that we... like each other," it was more stated then asked.

"It's not just _like_, Naruto," Sasuke said, stressing the word like. His still gooey hands moved to thread through Naruto's hair. "I love you."

Naruto Leaned up and pressed his lips against his...whatever Sasuke was right now to him. Boyfriend maybe? "I love you, too."

They stared into eachother's eyes for a second before Naruto broke the silence. "Why is the chocolate not hard yet?"

Sasuke laughed whole-heartly before leaning his head against Naruto's chest, savoring the warmth coming from the blonde. "That's because it's not really chocolate."

"Then?" Naruto felt confued again and licked a line of the chocolate colored substance on his hand. His features seemed to be shocked and amused at the same time. "Chocolate pudding....? You planned this?!"

"Not exactly the way it went, " Sasuke smirked. "I wasn't supposed to throw the stuff at you, just try to make you see me as being sexy then confess my love."

Naruto grinned and lifted Sasuke's head to look at him. "You have no clue at how amazingly sexy you look like right now dattebyo."

"Yeah I can feel that," Sasuke teased

"Feel...?" Naruto was, once again lost. Then Sasuke's hand lowered and pressed against the bulge in Naruto's pants. Naruto whimpered at the touch then blushed furiously. "That's not embarrasing..." he muttered.

Sasuke snickered and took Naruto's hand and his and led it to the zipper of his dark Skinnies. Naruto eyes widened at the feel of Sasuke's own partial hard-on. "Not too embarassing at all, Dobe."

A silent moan left Naruto's mouth as Sasuke ground his hips into his. The raven's lips found themselves on Naruo's neck leaving tiny love bites. The hand still holding Naruto's slid from the grasp to the button of Naruto's jeans. Sasuke fiddled with it and before the kitsune could even understand what was going on the cold hand was under his boxers.

The simple touch made Naruto's member harden fully. Naruto let out a groan, feeling the constriction in his pants become worse.

Naruto wasn't gonna just lay there though. He tugged on Sasuke's jeans harshly, enough for it to lower under Sasuke's nice ass. The blonde smirked when Sasuke raised an amused eyebrow at him. "You can't have all the fun, dattebyo."

Sasuke stood up, taking his hand out of Naruto's pants in result, earning him a small whimper. The raven slowly took his jeans off fully, teasing Naruto with the pace. Naruto's eyes widened at the sight of Sasuke without any underwear on.

"Commando?" Naruto said, almost choking on the word, as he could stop staring at the hard cock just before.

Sasuke's smirk became the slightest devilish. "I always go commando when I wear skinny jeans," he purred as he knelt down beside the blonde.

Another groan came out of Naruto's pouty lips. "That's so hot..."

"Hn," the Uchiha moved his cold hands up Naruto's body, slipping under the ruffled dirty button down shirt. He caressed the hot tan skin, stopping to play with small brown nubs.

Naruto's eyes fluttered shut as he felt his skin burn under Sasuke's touch. He's wanted this for so long. "Sasuke.."

As one hand tweaked at a now perky nipple, the other moved back down toward Naruto's pants. Sasuke rubbed the palm of his hand over the tent pitched in orange boxers. Before the kitsune could moan the raven was kissing him, letting the moan fill his mouth. Sasuke was holding back so much right now, because if it was up to him he would have fucked that sexy blonde dry... and hard.

"Do you want to do this?" Sasuke asked. He might be horny but he didn't want to pressure Naruto.

Naruto grabbed Sasuke closer to him by the collar of the t-shirt. "You have no idea!" He growled.

Sasuke's lustful vicious side came out and he took a good hold of Naruto's manhood while crushing his lips onto Naruto's. The blonde moaned into the sweet mouth repeatedly, even when Sasuke managed to ripped open his shirt with one hand, sending buttons flying.

Said hand reached up and opened the fridge. How Sasuke could multi task in such ways was amazing. Naruto broke the deep lip lock with a mix of a hiss and moan when a cold, sticky substance ran from his chest to the dip of his belly button. He blue eyes opened to see Sasuke with a bottle of Chocolate syrup. Naruto's grinned and his memeber twitched in Sasuke's hold.

After setting the syrup down, Sasuke used both hands to pull the other's pants and boxers off in one tug. Naruto gasped at the cold feeling of the air hitting his angry member.

Sasuke leaned down, his tongue moving down the length of Naruto's body, following the path the chocolate made. The slick muscle dipped into the syrup filled naval. Sasuke licked up the chocolate all up into his mouth then pulled back up to tongue down the flushed Naruto. The strong taste of chocolate filled Naruto's mouth and his hips bucked up.

Not need to be warned twice, Sasuke crawled in between Naruto's cleanly shaven soccer legs. He took the syrup again and poured some of the contents on his right hand, the rich color contrasting to his pale skin. Without a single word of warning a slippery finger slipped into Naruto's tight awaiting entrance.

"Ahhh!" Naruto moaned. He's never been touched up there before so this whole experience was really new. "It's cold!"

Sasuke snickered but quickly resumed his actions. His free hand brought Naruto's legs onto his shoulders as the other curled and uncurled in Naruto's warmth. Naruto's moans filled the house, not bothering to keep his voice down.

Naruto strained to keep his eyes from closing. He wanted to look at Sasuke as he concentrated. It was a turn on. Well hell, everything the Uchiha youth did was a turn on to Naruto (and possibly more than half of the girls at school). Sasuke was concentrating so much and yet his usually cold eyes were passionately watching Naruto.

Another finger was added and they began to scissor the blonde. As that was going on Sasuke blindly reached to his side for the bottle of syrup. Naruto watched in ecstasy when Sasuke dripped the cool substance around his member. The feeling sent a chill up Naruto's spine. Then another finger slid in. For two virgins they were pretty street smart on their actions, or at least Sasuke was. He liked to read up on things.

Sasuke lowered his head down close to Naruto's member, which was covered chocolate syrup and drips of pre-cum. His mouth engulfed the cock, sliding down it roughly, causing some syrup to run down his chin. Naruto arched his back up at the hot wet cavern around his manhood. "S-sasuke!" Naruto cried. The raven responded with gentle sucking motions. He swollowed around the thick cock, allowing some of the chocolate and bitter pre-cum mixture slide down his throat. Sasuke took the member out of his mouth, making a pop sound in reaction. He licked the syrup around his lips, enjoying something sweet for the first time, again not really liking sweet things. Naruto groaned at the sight of Sasuke's tongue.

Then Sasuke pulled his fingers out, making Naruto whimper at the loss. It felt like he was missing something now. Sasuke positioned Naruto's hips to align with his swollen cock, it's deep red color extravagant against Sasuke's flushed fair skin. "Ready?" Sasuke asked Naruto with soft eyes.

Naruto's body stated to ache. He wanted to cum badly. He wanted Sasuke to cum inside him. He wanted to get it on fast and hard. He wanted his mind blown away just like his dick was a minute ago. (A/N too much? lol) "Please..." He begged to his dream boy. "It hurts..."

Sasuke's heart skipped two beats this time. One beat for making Naruto hurt, which he naver wanted to do, ever. Another beat for that sexy face being made by the panting sweaty sticky man below him.

Slowly, the raven pushed in. Naruto gave deep pants of breath trying to restrict to pain being made in him. Once Sasuke was fully in he didn't move so Naruto could get used to the feeling. Naruto gave him a nod and Sasuke didn't spare a second to move. His motions were slow at first, causing such friction, going in and out.

"Sasuke!" Naruto moaned. The pain was now an almost unbearable pleasure. But, the pace sure needed an ajustment. "Faster!"

Again don't need to tell Sasuke twice. The thrusts became harshly quicker. It was like Sasuke went from a two to an eight. It was mind blowing. Well, Naruto's got what he wanted.

Naruto's body jolted with each thrust before a new feeling burst in him, sending him to heaven and back. His back arched up aggresively and his arms wrapped around Sasuke' shoulders. "Ahhh! Hnnn- Sas...Sasuke!"

Sasuke felt pleased that he found Naruto's sweet spot. Pleased, because just the feeling of Naruto around him was enough to almost cum. Now he could focus more on hitting the spot and making Naruto feel pleasure before him.

The force of Sasuke's thrusts became stronger and he went deeper into Naruto. The blunt hit against Naruto's prostate made him scream. And then, Naruto exploded, the white cum splattering onto his already sticky chest and Sasuke's chocolatey shirt.

Right behind him Sasuke's seed filled Naruto to the brim. The sound of Naruto was blissful and raspy from passion. It's what set Sasuke off.

They rode out the ejaculation, savoring the feeling.

Sasuke dropped onto Naruto. Who knew planning to confess your love, having a chocolate pudding fight, and fucking to your fantasy was so tiresome? He pulled out of his beloved blonde and kissed his pouty lips tenderly. Naruto kissed back with all the strength he could muster.

They were resting against each other for a few moments, listening to eachother's breathing become steady. "I love you," Naruto said when he caught his breath.

"I love you, too," Sasuke said sitting up a soft lovely smile on his features. He pulled on his jeans and then carefully dressed the tired looking Naruto. Not that Naruto minded getting dressed but he wanted to at least cuddle. Sasuke saw the look in his blue eyes and smirked. "My parents could be home at anytime, if it wasn't for that I'd lay here with you all night."

Naruto nodded and blushed. He most definately did not want to be caught in his current position by the Uchiha Fugaku. He'd not only be embarassed for life but possibly banned from seeing Sasuke forever. And so he let Sasuke dress him in his boxers and then his jeans.

Then they sat with each other on the wood floors, backs against the fridge, holding each other's hands. Every few moments they would mutter loving words and sexy purrs. They were lost in thier own world. That was, until-

"Uchiha Sasuke!" Sasuke's mother's voice came bellowed.

And now cue the car crash sound affects. The boys' heads snapped to look up at the shock and angry Uchiha women. Then they looked back at the kitchen and cursed in unison.

* * *

Shikamaru scared everyone Monday morning when he let out a chuckle. ... Shikamaru didn't laugh, he just smirked and called things troublesome. The rest of the gang, now including Sakura, Ten-Ten, Ino, and Hinata, turned and and looked at what the Nara boy was laughing at.

Sasuke was hand in hand with Naruto as they walked down the halls, gaining looks from alot of people, mostly fan girls.

When they got to their friends, Shikamaru gave them a smirk. "Troublesome," he said. There's the Shika we know.

Sakura was beaming. "God it's about time."

Naruto gave them all a look when they nodded in agreement with the pink-haired girl. Under his breath, so only Sasuke could hear, he mummbled: "Damn bakas always knowing things I plan on telling them."

Sasuke Smirked and kissed Naruto gently. Who knew Sasuke could be such a sweet kisser? Only Naruto can tell you what kind of kisser his is since the whole weekend consisted of making out and cleaning Sasuke's house spotlesss.

But, then again, they were perfect for each other. Childhood love formed into a heart-felt real love that would outlive high school and college and zooming into forever. What a better day then getting the guy you love on Valentine's day? This has to be the best holiday ever!

* * *

_AWWWWW!  
Yes i know it's not as fluffy and mushy as i wanted but it worked...right?  
Don't sue me if Sasuke is making the chocolate wrong, I don't know how to make chocolate and got lost when i tried to read the directions lol (T/N: I told you how to make it!)  
Happy valentine's day to __**XxxblackpearlxxX**__ and all my other fans too!_

Love Natsuki Lee

PS review! please with chocolate syrup on top!


End file.
